lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Member
The Lost Member is the fith episode in the second season of LPS: Popular, and the 22nd episode overall. Synopsis Naomi isn't really liking of what the Fashion 6 are doing, because she feels like she doesn't belong. How will the other girls react? Who knows. While Samantha and an unknown cat are plotting something...what could it be? All Characters In order of appearace: Samantha Davis Mendi Larque Cecilia Ramirez Soleil Marivosa Addie Tucker Purry Sunray Kat Meyers Naomi Augustine Rachel Rivera Brooklyn Hayes Genevieve Ryan Alicia Hamilton Transcript >It starts with Samantha and an unknown gray cat. They are in Samantha's house and its 1PM. Samantha: What should we think of? School is tomorrow and we need to get supplies. ???: Maybe we could sabotage her relationship with model-boy? Samantha: You mean Sage? ???: No! The wolf model person! I don't know their name. Samantha: Ohhhh. Samantha: Mendi, we gotta think of something, fast! Mendi: Hmmmm... Mendi: So like, should we dump pernament red fur dye on her or fur removal? Samantha: I think both should be good! Mendi: Ok, lets go buy the items! >It's after school, and the Fashion 6 are talking about fashion, as usual. Cecilia: So, do you think I should wear a red dress or a pink skirt and violet top? Soleil: TOTTALY the red dress. Addie: I think the pastel colours would look better. It don't reccoment neon. They tend to be hard to look at. Purry: The pink skirt! The top doesn't really matter. Kat: Maybe black? Cecilia: Ok, the pink skirt and top it is! Addie: I'm having trouble getting new shoes. I like these high heels, but whenever I walk in them, I always fall over! I usually walk fine in heels. Cecilia: Maybe try looking for shoes similar, but lower heels? Soleil: Well, what do they look like? Naomi: ... >Addie takes out her phone and has them look at a picture of the shoes. Kat: WOAH, that is TOO high for heels! I cant walk in something higher than 4 inches! Purry: Yeah...I think those heels aren't for you. Addie: I guess i'll try finding better ones. >Addie puts her phone away. Naomi: Uh... Purry: Huh? Do you want to talk about something? Soleil: Yeah, you haven't really been talking much. Naomi: I'm not really into fashion.. >They all gasp. Cecilia: Well then why are you in the group? You don't like fashion! Naomi: I didn't know that you guys would be talking about it all the time! I don't care for fashion at all! Addie: If you don't like fashion, then leave. Naomi: What? Soleil: Uh, did you even hear what she said? Naomi: I'm not deaf! Purry: Yeah...''we aren't going to be talking about much other than fashion. Naomi: Fine then! I'll just go! >Naomi walks off. Addie: Well she is kinda a brat! >The next day, at school. Naomi: ...and they just told me to leave! Rachel: WOW. I can understand talking about body image a lot, but just telling someone to leave like that? What bioches! Naomi: Yeah...they don't seem to understand the concept of "other topics". Brooklyn: Well, you can just hang out with us. We PROMISE to not talk about fashion 24/7. Naomi: Yes please! >At lunch. Naomi walks by the Fashion 6 table. Addie: Guess what Naomi. >Naomi turns. Naomi: WHAT is it. Addie: We changed the name to Fashion 5. Also, you aren't invited to the table anymore. Naomi: Whatever, I don't care. >Naomi walks off with her pre-packed lunch. Soleil: Man! So who wants to go shopping today? Fashion 5: ME!!! >Naomi goes to sit down at the Barbie Dolls table. Naomi: Hey guys. Brooklyn: Why hello Naomi! >Genevieve walks up to the Barbie Dolls table. Genevieve: BROOKE, DID YOU STEAL MY PAW POLISH? Brooklyn: What? Whatever did I do? Genevieve: I KNOW YOU DID. Brooklyn: Whoops! I gotta go to the bathroom! >Brooklyn runs off. Genevieve: GET BACK HERE! >Naomi, Rachel, and Alicia look at eachother, suprised. Alicia: What just happened? Rachel: I don't know. Alicia: Should we help Brooke? Rachel: I bet she's fine. Brooke is fast. >Genevieve is chasing after Brooklyn. Genevieve: GET BACK HERE! >Meanwhile, Mendi and Samantha are in the large vents, on the roof. Samantha: Ok, when I give you the signal, dump the bucket. Mendi: Ok! >Brooklyn is about to run past the roof vent. Samantha: Now! >Mendi dumps the bucket. It barely misses Brooklyn, and it hits Genevieve. >'EPISODE END''' Category:Yuki's Episodes